Dual-view display devices have a main function of displaying different images at different angles so that through patterned blocking by means of a grating, an image displayed on pixels of odd rows or an image displayed on pixels of even rows is visible respectively for viewers from left side and viewers from right side. Therefore, viewers at different locations can see different images from different angles.
However, as known to the inventors, there has not been a display device which can achieve dual-view display and stereoscopic display at the same time in the art so far.